Desire
by NeliZima
Summary: Ein pikantes Geheimnis, welches bereits eine lange Zeit existiert.
1. Rising

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Romantik

**Spoiler: **Die FF spielt nach „The Siege, Part III", wer also nicht wissen will, was darin passiert, der sollte nicht weiterlesen. ;)

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein pikantes Geheimnis, welches bereits eine lange Zeit existiert.

**Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von MGM. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an der Vermarktung der Serie/den Charakteren und entsage somit jeglichen Rechten.

**Feedback:** Neli.Zimaweb.de

**Desire**

**Kapitel 1 – „Rising" **

**  
**In einem Haus in Teylas Dorf. SHEPPARD: Tja, dann bleiben wohl nur noch sie und ich... und er.  
TEYLA: Ihr Anführer sieht durch mich hindurch, als wäre ich Luft.  
SHEPPARD: Ich etwa auch?  
TEYLA: _(sieht im tief in die Augen)_ Nein... Sie können wirklich nicht zu Ihrer Welt zurückkehren?  
SHEPPARD: Nein.  
TEYLA: Dann gibt es etwas, dass sie sehen sollten.

Im Wald, auf dem Weg zu dem Ort, den Teyla John zeigen will.  
SHEPPARD: Wie weit ist es noch weg?  
TEYLA: _(lacht)_ Nicht weit. _(Sheppard rutscht aus)_ In der Höhle. TEYLA: Ich hab hier früher gespielt, als Kind. Hier haben sich die Überlebenden während des letzten großen Angriffs vor den Wraith versteckt.  
SHEPPARD: Ich werd es mal…  
TEYLA: Wir beherrschen das Feuer schon lange.  
SHEPPARD: Sieht so aus. Tiefer in der Höhle.  
SHEPPARD: Was ist das?  
TEYLA: _(lächelt)_ Das habe ich vor Jahren verlorene. Wo haben sie…? SHEPPARD: _(unterbricht sie)_ ...es lag einfach da. Gleich da drüben. Hat das Licht reflektiert.

Als John ihr die Kette umhängt, sehen sich beide tief in die Augen. Vorsichtig fährt mit beiden Händen über den Kragen ihre Gewands und hält ihren Blick fest. Teyla greift nach der Kette und sieht wie John sich schließlich, wie aus einem Traum erwacht, wegdreht.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Das Leben nach der Belagerung

Lt. Aiden Ford, wenn man ihn noch so nennen konnte, befand sich auf der Flucht und auf der Suche nach dem Wraith Enzym, welches ihn weiterhin am Leben erhalten würde. John Sheppard lief währenddessen auf dem Stützpunkt auf und ab und dachte darüber nach, wie man Ford am ehesten und schnellsten helfen konnte, wenn man ihn denn endlich aufgespürt hatte. Der Lieutenant Colonel war am Ende seiner Kräfte, hatte seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und verzweifelte an dem Gedanken seinem Freund nicht helfen zu können. Immerhin hatte Aiden ihn vor über einem Jahr vor den Wraith bewahrt, in dem er ohne zu fragen das Feuer eröffnete, nachdem er gesehen hatte, was sie zuvor Colonel Sumner angetan hatten. 

Da John unmöglich Ruhe fand, beschloss er ein wenig zu trainieren. Er hatte Sehnsucht nach ihr, aber er wollte sie nicht wecken, denn er gönnte ihr den Schlaf, nach all den Strapazen. Als John den Trainingsraum erreichte hörte er Schritte und Geräusche schneller Bewegungen, die bis in den Korridor drangen. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Es war Teyla, die ganz in ihrem Element einige Übungen vollzog. Er kannte jede, hatte oft genug dabei zugesehen und sie sich von ihr lehren lassen. Er wusste, dass es ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass auch sie keinen Schlaf fand, auch wenn er es fest gehofft hatte. Vom Türrahmen aus beobachtete er ihre grazilen Bewegungen, die so voller Kraft und Ausdauer steckten. Sie schien, wie er, eine unbändige Wut auf die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage zu spüren und schonte sich kein Bisschen, im Gegenteil. Teyla verlangte ihrem Körper alles ab, was er an Reserven noch zu bieten hatte, vielleicht trieb sie ihn so weit, dass er schlafen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. John rechnete nicht damit, dass Teyla ihn bemerkte, aber sie hatte: „Du siehst wütend aus", stellte die Athosianerin fest, während sie nicht aufhörte ihren imaginären Gegner zu umkreisen. 

Sie wusste, dass er es war, der sie beobachtete. So oft hatte sie seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper gespürt und vielleicht fühlte und teilte sie gerade deswegen seine Wut und Verzweiflung. John ging nicht auf das Gesagte ein, stattdessen griff er nach zwei seiner Stöcke und brachte sich gegenüber von Teyla in Position. Er nahm praktisch den Platz ihres bisherigen Gegners, ihrer Wut, ein. 

Beide begannen einander zu umkreisen. Das Gespräch von eben war bereits bei Seite gelegt, denn nach all dieser Zeit, die sie so oft gemeinsam verbracht hatten, brauchten sie keine Worte mehr, um dem anderen die eigenen Gefühle mitzuteilen. John startete seinen ersten Angriff und Teyla war von der Präzision, die er an den Tag legte überrascht. So gut hatte er schon lange nicht gekämpft, er schien jede ihrer Bewegungen vorhersehen zu können und das verwirrte die junge Frau. Nachdem sie sich darauf eingestellt hatte, dass John heute besonderes Geschick bewies und er präzise jeden Schlag platzierte, waren beide schnell außer Atem. Sie jagten einander wie Katz und Maus, versuchten den anderen auszutricksen und all dies kostete sie Kraft, die sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr hatten. 

Nachdem sie dennoch erneut begonnen hatten sich zu umkreisen, setzte John zum letzten, alles entscheidenden Schlag an. Er mobilisierte all seine verbliebenen Kräfte und begann Teyla mit schnellen und gezielten Manövern in Richtung der Wand in ihrem Rücken zu drängen. Bald darauf spürte sie den kühlen Stahl der zierlosen Räume von Atlantis in ihrem Rücken und John hielt sie genau dort fest. Beide sahen einander an, bis John schließlich seine Stöcke zu Boden warf und Teyla anschließend ihre abnahm, um sie ebenfalls zu entwaffnen, ohne den Blickkontakt abbrechen zu lassen. Sie standen einander gegenüber und blickten in die Augen ihres Gegenübers und das solange, bis John schließlich die Stille unterbrach: „Ich brauche dich", flüsterte er atemlos. Seine Augen flehten förmlich um Hilfe und Teyla war nicht der Freund, der sie ihm versagte. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über seine Wange und John schloss einen Moment lang seine Augen. Nur Sekunden später öffnete er sie wieder und näherte sich ihrem Mund mit seinem. Ein Kuss voller Sehnsucht und Verzweifelung entbrannte zwischen den beiden, während John vorsichtig erst ihr rechtes Bein anhob und um seine Hüfte legte und schließlich auch ihr linkes. Teyla half ihm, indem sie beide um seinen Körper schlang und sich von ihm in sein Quartier tragen ließ. 

Im Schlafraum, der gleichzeitig Wohnraum war, ließen sich beide auf das Bett sinken, während sie aufreizend langsam einander zu entkleiden begannen. Als ihre Körper schließlich nur noch Unterwäsche bedeckte, bahnte John sich mit Küssen einen Weg hinab zu Teylas intimster Stelle. Auf dem Weg dorthin zog er ihr ihren Slip Zentimeter um Zentimeter tiefer und schließlich über ihre Hüfte und Beine hinweg ganz aus. Der dünne Stoff fiel, wie seine Vorgänger, zu Boden und ihm folgte wenig später auch Teylas BH. Zärtlich umschlossen Johns Lippen daraufhin die Spitzen ihrer Brüste und begannen sie gemeinsam mit seiner Zunge zu massieren. Er spürte und hörte ihren unregelmäßigen Atem und das leise Keuchen und es klang für ihn wie Musik. Daher ließ er seine rechte Hand langsam tiefer ihren Körper hinab und zwischen ihre Beine gleiten, wo er sie zärtlich massierte. Teyla spürte die aufsteigende Hitze in ihrem Körper und das sie kurz davor war sich von ihrem Höhepunkt forttragen zu lassen, doch bevor es soweit war, ergriff sie seine Hand, führte sie langsam wieder höher und schließlich drehte sie John auf den Rücken. Aus dieser neuen Position konnte sie ihm ohne Probleme seinen Slip ausziehen und begann nun ihrerseits damit seinen Körper mit ihren Lippen und Händen zu verwöhnen. John schloss seine Augen und genoss den Moment des Friedens, den sie beide miteinander teilten. Er spürte ihre Lippen, die feuchte Spuren auf seinem Körper hinterließen und als er seiner Erregung nicht mehr Einhalt gebieten wollte und konnte, zog er Teyla langsam auf seinen Schoß und bedeutete ihr, dass er sie ganz wollte. Sie kam seiner Bitte nach, hob ihr Becken an und ließ es wieder sinken, während sie ihn Stück für Stück tiefer in sich aufnahm. Anschließend bewegte sie ihre Hüfte rhythmisch, während John sie mit seinen Händen führte. Beide bewegten sich kontinuierlich auf ihren Höhepunkt zu und intensivierten den Kontakt zwischen ihnen, kurz bevor der Orgasmus über sie beide hereinbrach wie ein Unwetter über eine einsame Insel. All ihre Muskeln spannten sich an und erschlafften im selben Moment, als Teyla auf Johns Brust sank und er seine Arme um sie legte, bevor beide, nach Atem ringend und die Augen geschlossen haltend, die Nachbeben ihres Höhepunktes genossen. 

Wenig später…   
Teyla lag auf Johns Brust und betrachtete die Einrichtung seines Quartiers, bis sie sich schließlich auf ihre Hand stützte und direkt in sein Gesicht blickte: „Wir vermissen ihn alle John", laß sie seine Gedanken. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sprach: „Ich weiß, aber fühlt ihr euch auch alle so, als ob ihr noch etwas für ihn tun könntet, aber nicht wisst was?" Erneut stellte sich eine Stille zwischen ihnen ein, doch sie war keineswegs bedrückend: „Ich verstehe was du meinst, aber du bist dennoch nicht allein mit deinen Gefühlen", bei diesen Worten setzte Teyla sich auf und schob ihre Beine über den Rand des Bettes. Sie hangelte behänd nach ihrem Slip und dem BH, die beide unweit vom Bett entfernt auf dem Boden lagen. John beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie sich anfing anzuziehen: „Habe ich dich gekränkt?" „Nein", antwortete sie zunächst knapp, doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um: „…aber es ist schon spät und ich sollte in mein Quartier gehen, um etwas Schlaf zu finden. Denn wir alle suchen morgen weiter nach Lieutenant Ford", Teyla hob ermahnend ihre Augenbraue und wandte sich schließlich wieder von John ab, um sich fertig anzukleiden. Als sie auch ihr Oberteil und den weiten Rock angezogen hatte, sah sie zu John, der mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgestanden war und bereits wieder seine Hose trug. Er kam langsam um das Bett herum und ergriff Teylas Arme: „Es tut mir leid", war alles was er sagte, denn bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, spürte er bereits Teylas Lippen auf seinen und beide küssten einander zum Abschied. Anschließend ging Teyla in Richtung Tür doch John war nicht gewillt ihre Hand loszulassen und so folgte er ihr, bis sie schließlich durch den Rahmen trat und ihre Hände sich langsam lösten, während sie einander ansahen. 

FS folgt…


End file.
